Salishan
Salishan is an American Pacific Northwest language family whose members were once spoken in Oregon, Wahington, Montana, and British Columbia. Salishan languages are characterized by large consonant inventories, consonant clusters, and polysynthetic verbal morphology. All Salishan languages are critically endangered. Coeur d'Alene Dictionaries * Reichard, Gladys A. (1939). Stem-list of the Coeur d'Alene language. ''New York: J. J. Augustin. Grammatical descriptions * Doak, Ivy Grace (1997). ''Coeur d'Alene Grammatical Relations. PhD dissertation, University of Texas at Austin. * Reichard, Gladys A. (1938). "Coeur d'Alene". Handbook of American Indian Languages, Part 3, ed. Franz Boas, pp. 517-707. J. J. Augustin Inc. Publisher. Textbooks * Nicodemus, Lawrence (1975). Snchitsu'umshtsn: The Coeur d'Alene Language: a Modern Course. Albuquerque, NM Southwest Research Associates. Columbia-Moses Dictionaries * Kinkade, M. Dale (1981). Dictionary of the Moses-Columbia Language (Nxaảmxcín). Nespelem: Colville Confederated Tribes. Grammatical descriptions * Willett, Marie Louise (2003). A Grammatical Sketch of Nxa'amxcin (Moses-Columbia Salish). PhD dissertation, University of Victoria. Comox Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Harris, H (1981). A Grammatical Sketch of Comox. PhD dissertation, University of Kansas. * Watanabe, Honoré (2003). A Morphological Description of Sliammon, Mainland Comox Salish, with a Sketch of Syntax. Kyoto: Nakanishi Printing. Cowlitz Dictionaries * Kinkade, Dale (2004). Cowlitz Dictionary And Grammatical Sketch. University of Montana Press. Grammatical descriptions * Kinkade, Dale (2004). Cowlitz Dictionary And Grammatical Sketch. University of Montana Press. Halkomelem Dictionaries * Hukari, Thomas E. and Ruby Peter (1995). Hul'qumi'num' dictionary. Cowichan Tribes publisher. * Galloway, Brent (2009). Dictionary of Upriver Halkomelem, ''two volumes. Berkeley, London: Uuniversity of California Press. Grammatical descriptions * Galloway, Brent D. (1977). ''A Grammar of Chilliwack Halkomelem. PhD dissertation, University of California Berkeley. * Galloway, Brent D. (1993). A Grammar of Upriver Halkomelem. University of California Press. * Hukari, Thomas E. (in preparation). Hul'qumi'num' Grammar. Cowichan Tribes publisher. * Leslie, Adrian R. (1979). A Grammar of the Cowichan dialect of Halkomelem Salish. PhD dissertation, University of Victoria. * Suttles, Wayne (2004). Musqueam Reference Grammar. Vancouver: University of British Columbia Press. Klallam Dictionaries * Montler, Timothy (2012). Klallam Dictionary. University of Washington Press. Grammatical descriptions * Montler, Timothy (2015). Klallam Grammar. University of Washington Press. Lillooet Dictionaries * Swoboda, Leo (1971). Lillooet Phonology, Texts, and Dictionary. MA thesis, University of British Columbia. * van Eijk, Jan (1987). Dictionary of the Lilloet Language. Unpublished manuscript. Grammatical descriptions * van Eijk, Jan (1985). The Lillooet Language. Amsterdam: University of Amsterdam. * van Eijk, Jan (1997). The Lillooet Language. Vancouver: University of British Columbia Press. Textbooks * Davis, Henry (in preparation). A Teacher's Grammar of Upper St'at'imcets. Lushootseed Dictionaries * Bates, D. (1994). Lushootseed Dictionary. Seattle: University of Washington Press Grammatical descriptions * Hess, T. (1995). Lushotseed Reader with Introductory Grammar, Vol 1. Missoula: University of Montana Occasional Papers in Linguistics 11. * Snyder, Warren Arthur (1957). A Phonemic and Morphological Analysis of Southern Puget Sound Salish. PhD dissertation, University of Washington. Nuxalk (Bella Coola) Dictionaries * Nater, Hank F. (1990). A Concise Nuxalk English Dictionary. Hull, Quebec: Canadian Museum of Civilization. (Canadian Ethnology Service, Mercury Series Paper No. 115). Grammatical descriptions * Davis, Philip W. and Ross Saunders (1997). A Grammar of Bella Coola. Montana: University of Montana (Occasional Papers in Linguistics, 13). * Nater, Hank F. (1984). The Bella Coola Language. Ottawa: National Museums of Canada. National Museum of Man Mercury Series: Canadian Ethnology Service Paper No. 92. * Newman, Stanley (1935). Bella Coola Grammar. MS 267. Boas Collection, American Philosophical Society Library. Philadephia, Pennsylvania. Okanagan Dictionaries * Mattina, Anthony (1987). Colville-Okanagan Dictionary. Missoula, Montana: Linguistics Laboratory, University of Montana. (University of Montana Occasional Papers in Linguistics, No. 5). Grammatical descriptions * Mattina, Anthony (1973). Colville Grammatical Structure. PhD dissertation, University of Hawaii. University of Hawaii Working Papers in Linguistics 5.4. * Pattison, Lois (1978). Douglas Lake Okanagan: Phonology and Morphology. MA thesis, University of British Columbia. Salish (Montana Salish, Kalispel, Flathead, Spokane) Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Carlson, Barry F. (1972). A grammar of Spokan: a Salish language of Eastern Washington. PhD dissertation, University of Hawaii. University of Hawaii Working Papers in Linguistics 4(4). * Mengarini, Gregory (1861). A Selish or Flat-Head Grammar. New York: Cramoisy Press. Reprinted as New York: AMS Press, 1970. * Post, Rev John (1904). Kalispel Grammar. MS Archives of the Oregon Province of the Society of Jesus. Edited and published as Spech, 1980. Sechelt Dictionaries * Timmers, Jan (1977). A classified English-Sechelt word-list. Lisse, The Netherlands: Peter de Ridder Press. Grammatical descriptions Textbooks * Beaumont, Ron (1985). She Shashishalhem, the Sechelt Language: Language, stories, and sayings of the Sechelt Indian people of British Columbia. Penticton, B.C.: Theytus Books. Shuswap Dictionaries * Kuipers, Aert H. (1983). Shuswap-English Dictionary. Leuven: Peeters. Grammatical descriptions * Gibson, James A. (1973). Shuswap Grammatical Structure. University of Hawaii Working Papers in Linguistics, 5. Honolulu: Department of Linguistics, University of Hawaii. * Kuipers, Aert H. (1974). The Shuswap Language: Grammar, Texts, Dictionary. The Hague: Mouton. Textbooks * Dixon, May and Aert H. Kuipers (1974, 1990). A Shuswap Course. Leiden: privately published. Squamish Dictionaries * Walker, Carl I. (1973). An English Squamish Dictionary. Unpublished ms. Grammatical descriptions * Kuipers, Aert H. (1967). The Squamish Language. The Hague: Mouton. Straits Salish (Saanich, Lummi, etc.) Dictionaries * Mitchell, M.R. (1968). A Dictionary of Songish, a Dialect of Straits Salish. MA thesis, University of Victoria. * Montler, Timothy R. (1991). Saanich, North Straits Salish. Classified Word List. Hull, Québec: Canadian Museum of Civilization. (Canadian Ethnology Service, Mercury Series Paper No. 119). Grammatical descriptions * Galloway, Brent (1990). A Phonology, Morphology, and Classified Word List for the Samish Dialect of Straits Salish. Hull, Québec: Canadian Museum of Civilization. Canadian Ethnological Service (Mercury Series Paper 116). * Montler, Timothy R. (1986). An Outline of the Phonology and Morphology of Saanich, North Straits Salish. University of Montana Working Papers in Linguistics 4. * Raffo, Yolanda A. (1972). A Phonology and Morphology of Songish: A Dialect of Straits Salish. PhD dissertation, University of Hawaii. Textbooks * Charles, Al, Richard Demers, and Elizabeth Bowman (1978). Introduction to the Lummi Language. Tucson, Arizona: Department of Linguistics. Thompson Dictionaries * Good, J.B. (1880). A Vocabulary and Outlines of Grammar of the Nitlakapamuk or Thompson Tongue. Victoria: St. Paul's Mission Press. * Thompson, Laurence C. and M. Terry Thompson (1996). Thompson River Salish Dictionary. Missoula, Montana: Linguistics Laboratory, University of Montana. (University of Montana Occasional Papers in Linguistics, No. 12). Grammatical descriptions * Good, J.B. (1880). "Outlines of Grammar". A Vocabulary and Outlines of Grammar of the Nitlakapamuk or Thompson Tongue, pp. 39-46. Victoria: St. Paul's Mission Press. * Thompson, Laurence C. and M. Terry Thompson (1992). The Thompson Language. Missoula, Montana: Linguistics Laboratory, University of Montana. University of Montana Occasional Papers in Linguistics 9. * Thompson, Laurence C., M. Terry Thompson, and Steven M. Egesdal (1996). "Sketch of Thompson, a Salishan language". Handbook of North American Indians. Volume 17: Languages, ed. Ives Goddard, pp. 609-643. Washington: Smithsonian Institution. Tillamook Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Edel, May Mandlebaum (1939). The Tillamook Language. PhD dissertation, Columbia University. Upper Chehalis Dictionaries Grammatical descriptions * Kinkade, Marvin Dale (1963). Phonology and Morphology of Upper Chehalis. PhD dissertation, Indiana University. Category:Pacific Northwest Category:North America Category:Amerind